Advances in integrated circuit technology have enabled the development of complex “system-on-a-chip” ICs for a variety of applications such as wireless communications and digital cameras. Such applications are embodied in portable electronic devices for which low power and small circuit area are important design factors. Low power and low voltage circuits are needed to decrease battery power requirements, which can allow for designs that use fewer or smaller batteries, which in turn decreases device size, weight, and operating temperature.
Such devices, however, receive analog input signals that are typically converted to digital signals. Various conventional cyclic (algorithmic) A/D converters that achieve relatively lower power operation and with a sufficiently high resolution in a relatively small area have been achieved.
Even lower power while achieving the needed resolution is a continuing desire. Thus any further reductions in power are desirable. Accordingly there is a need for further reductions in power while achieving the needed resolution.